My Dream
by Kony Spring
Summary: Rin deja la mitad de su sueño en Japón y va a Australia a hacer realidad la otra mitad. No esperaba conocer a alguien que lo cambiaría por completo y le daría un gran giro a su vida. Porque perder a alguien preciado para ti es una herida directa al corazón muy difícil de sanar ¿Podrá Haru ayudarle, después de todo lo que ha pasado? Rin x OC / Rin x Haru (Denle una oportunidad :3)
1. Australia

**Notas: **_Hace una reverencia y se escuchan aplausos en el fondo_ ¡Bienvenidos sean a mi primer fanfiction de Free! _Gritos y aplausos del público_…. Ok, no xD Pero si, es mi primer fic de Free! Y también, el primero que en sí escribo, así que tengan piedad de esta pobre chica y no sean crueles al momento de comentar sus quejas _Huye a un rincón y empieza a hacer círculos con su dedo sobre el suelo, la rodea un aura deprimente… _Este fic se me ocurrió luego de leer otros cuantos que me hicieron llorar a mares y de la nada empecé a pensar en esto y, lloré aún más .-. Entonces me dije que no podía simplemente dejarlo en mi cabeza, así que decidí plasmar toda esa película de mi mente en palabras y terminó en esto (.-.)/

**Agradecimientos: **A _LennonPhantomhive: _Odio y amo tu fic "Solo para nadar", me encantó el final alternativo, pero este último capítulo me dejó con un mal sabor de boca, y haz logrado que de cierta forma retorcida me guste un tanto el Angst… A _Vero Vortex_: Oh querida, amo tus fic, sobretodo "Sea Lullaby", te tengo en lo más alto del podio de escritoras y sólo porque tu forma de escribir me conmueve tanto no haré de este fic algo 100% Angst con un final que te destroce el corazón y te haga tener ganas de cortarte las venas.

**Dedicado: **A ustedes dos chicas, espero y las atrape un poco este intento de fic, si llegase a tener su apoyo moriría de felicidad :3

Por ahora no hay advertencias de nada, quizá de un Rin ultra deprimido en algunas partes del fic, pero no hay más que eso, es como una introducción~

_Por cierto, este capítulo va narrado por Rin.-_

* * *

><p>-¡Matsuoka!- Escucho la voz de mi entrenador llamarme desde algún punto de este enorme recinto cerrado, mas no puedo salir, no quiero salir, quiero seguir sintiendo lo reconfortante del agua que cubre todo mi cuerpo, relajándome -¡Matsuoka, sal ahora mismo!- De no ser por la falta oxígeno en mis pulmones habría seguido ignorándolo, pero me vi obligado a salir a la superficie y respirar de forma agitada para recuperar el aire que había perdido. Alcé la vista y vi a mi odioso entrenador parado de forma imponente frente a mí, el aire de superioridad que tenía se podría percibir a una milla de distancia y eso es algo que, siendo sincero, colma mi paciencia, pero debo soportarlo.<p>

-Matsuoka, sal de ahí- Era obvio que no quería que desobedeciera una orden suya, tampoco quiero que se enoje más conmigo, después de todo no fue poco el tiempo que estuve "ignorando" sus gritos, si es que esos desgarros de garganta pueden considerarse dentro de esa categoría -¡Ahora!- No esperé ni un segundo más y salí, muy a mi pesar, de la comodidad que me brindaba el estar dentro de la piscina. Desde que vine a Australia no dejo de sentirme de esta forma, me recuerda un poco a cierta persona que dejé en Japón.

Una vez me hallé con una toalla sobre mis hombros, cortesía de ese hombre frente a mí, la tan poco esperada reprimenda por parte del entrenador comenzó de forma tal que parecía que estuviese en una maratón corriendo en el último puesto y tratase de remontar, yo no tengo culpa de que tenga sueños frustrados, pero debo tragarme todas esas palabras que quiero gritarle en la cara, seamos sinceros, yo no soy de esas personas pacientes que aceptan con la cabeza inclinada todo lo que se les dice, el tener que hacerlo sólo se debe a que esa es la única persona capaz de mandarme de vuelta a Japón como el fracasado más grande de todos los tiempos.

Es verdad, ya mencioné que me encuentro en Australia, pero para que te quede claro, esta es la tercera vez que vengo. Quizás te preguntes porqué volví, o quizás sólo hayas suspirado y hayas pensado que el que tiene un sueño frustrado soy yo, y no te culpo, aunque me dan ganas de atinarte un buen golpe en la cabeza, no te culpo. La verdad no tenía planeado regresar a este lugar, pero la oportunidad se presentó y no pude negarme, aunque digamos que mis motivos de venir consistían un 50% en convertirme en nadador olímpico y el otro 50%... Bueno, será mejor contarte como ocurrió para que lo entiendas.

|K|

**Japón – Hace un año**

-¡Rin-sempai!- Esa era la voz de Nitori, llevaba un cronómetro en la mano derecha y en la otra tenía una toalla, la cual me tendió una vez salí de la piscina, se veía realmente emocionado y daba una rápida mirada a ese aparato a cada segundo, era algo irritante.

-Nitori…- Dije con cara de pocos amigos –Dime de una vez cual fue mi tiempo- Y como si lo que yo decía fuera un mandato divino o algo por el estilo, ese chico me mostró la pantalla del cronómetro, enseñándome un par de números que, a pesar de ser sólo eso, números, me llenaron de una alegría y satisfacción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Obviamente no pude evitar reaccionar ante eso con un típico grito de victoria a la vez que cerraba ambos puños, ahora me encontraba en plenas condiciones para la competencia de natación de la próxima semana y estaba seguro de que podría ganar.

-¡Rin-sempai, lo felicito, es sorprendente!- Nitori repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, pero le dejé estar en esta ocasión, le dejé estar sólo porque yo también tenía ganas de repetir esas palabras de la forma en que él lo hacía, pero mi orgullo de "sempai" no me permitía mostrarme de esa forma tan poco madura frente a él.

Aunque como era de esperarse, mi euforia había cesado rápidamente al contrario de la de Nitori y, como también era de esperarse, mi poca paciencia se hizo notar y mi kohai no tuvo más opción que cerrar la boca.

Fui a los vestidores a darme un buen baño para relajar los músculos, el agua tibia corriendo por mi piel se sentía de maravilla, pero en el momento en que cerré mis ojos para despejar mi mente su imagen viene a mi cabeza con la velocidad de un relámpago y me veo a su lado, nadando en las inmensas aguas de mis recuerdos, nuestros recuerdos.

El momento en que lo conocí, el momento en el que lo invité a participar del relevo conmigo, el momento en el que ganamos, el momento en el que le dije que me iría a Australia, el momento en que regresé, el momento en que perdí la competencia de natación en su contra, el momento en el que me destrocé y, a la vez, también le destrocé a él; tantos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo, ninguno menos importante que el anterior, pero si había uno que guardaría por siempre en lo más profundo de mi corazón, uno que me cambiaría por completo aunque no lo demostrara, el momento en que volví a llorar como un niño pequeño frente a él, rompiendo esa coraza que me había tomado años construir para defenderme de su mirada, fue en ese instante, en ese segundo eterno en el que me vi por completo al descubierto en sus ojos, en el que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era simple amistad ni mucho menos rivalidad, pero así como soy no lo acepté sino hasta que volví a nadar con él, no compitiendo, nadamos juntos y lo vi, vi nuevamente sus gráciles movimientos mezclarse con el agua, creando ondas que se disipaban lentamente y desaparecían por completo en los bruscos movimientos de los demás nadadores, era inconfundible y ahora también innegable. Yo, Rin Matsuoka, estaba enamorado de Haruka Nanase.

Abrí mis ojos de inmediato, agitado, como si hubiera redescubierto una verdad que había dejado en el olvido, y es que, realmente, quería olvidar, porque aunque lo quisiera tanto como ahora lo hacía, mi amor no era correspondido, y eso se podía notar con sólo estar un día a su lado, Haru sólo tenía ojos para una persona, y esa persona no era yo, esa persona tenía nombre y apellido y era Makoto Tachibana.

Chasqueé mi lengua en un gesto de frustración y cerré el paso del agua para poder salir del baño, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí, recordando eso que quería olvidar? Ni la más mínima idea, pero de seguro debió haber sido bastante.

Cuando salí de los vestidores Nitori aún seguía esperándome, lo vi confirmar la hora en su celular antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y se volteara para dedicarme una sonrisa como ya es su costumbre.

-Perdón, te hice esperar mucho- Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderle, y es que yo, Rin Matsuoka, no solía disculparme y mucho menos por este tipo de cosas. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho al ver su reacción, pero ya estaba hecho y no me moriría por ello, ahora mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en sólo una cosa, o mejor dicho, en sólo una persona.

-No se preocupe, no tardó tanto- De seguro estaba mintiendo, pero así era él, era el Nitori que siempre hacía todo por bien y, aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, me alegraba tener a un amigo como él.

Volvimos a nuestro dormitorio, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él y yo siempre terminábamos compartiendo el cuarto y ya se había hecho una costumbre, algo más dentro de la rutina diaria. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más desde que entramos a la habitación, ya fuera porque yo estaba realmente distraído, sumergido en mis pensamientos; o porque Nitori se diera cuenta de que ese no era el momento para sacarme de mi mar mental y devolverme a tierra firme, el hecho es que ambos nos acostamos en silencio y de esa misma forma nos despedimos, él dándome otra de sus sonrisas comprensivas y yo, con una simple mirada perdida en los oscuro de la noche.

No sabía si quedarme dormido sería una buena idea, de seguro terminaba soñando algo relacionado con Haru y el deseo de tenerlo entre mis brazos sería aún más fuerte, al punto de ya no poder soportarlo, soy un maldito cursi acomplejado.

Resoplé y me giré sobre mí para quedar de lado sobre la cama y abrazar la almohada pretendiendo que le tenía a él entre mis brazos, esa sería un buena forma de suprimir mis deseos de salir corriendo de la habitación hasta su casa y declararle mi amor por él de la forma más melosa, ridícula y humillante que podría existir, se rompe mi orgullo en mil pedazos de tan sólo pensar en que sería capaz de hacer una cosa así si tuviera la certeza de que él aceptaría mis sentimientos y los correspondería.

Cerré mis ojos y, tras unos cuantos minutos debatiéndome internamente esa situación, me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por un Nitori apresurado, corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando un par de cosas.

-¿Nitori? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté aún algo adormilado.

-¡Sempai, dese prisa o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento matutino!- Esa fue la mejor alarma que podría tener, mi cuerpo se tensó pensando en que podría hacerme el tonto capitán Mikoshiba si llegaba tarde a un entrenamiento, pero más que eso, supongo que me sentía emocionado, vaya alguien a saber porque realmente, ni yo lo tenía completamente claro.

El resto del día transcurrió de la misma forma que el anterior, mi desempeño iba en mejoría, las duchas después del entrenamiento extra se alargaban poco a poco, el silencio se contagió al trayecto desde la piscina al cuarto que comparto con Nitori y no se rompía ni siquiera para darnos las buenas noches, yo me quedaba alrededor de una hora despierto pensando en Haru y cuando lograba quedarme dormido, soñaba un sinfín de cosas, pero todas tenían relación con él, era algo asfixiante. Quién lo diría, debería ser él quien se sintiera asfixiado por mí, debería ser él quien se encontrara atrapado en mi red, él debería ser el que se encontrara atrapado entre los dientes del tiburón.

_¿Cuándo se ha visto a un tiburón siendo cazado por un delfín?_

Día tras día ese sentimiento, en vez de desaparecer como yo quería que hiciera, iba creciendo dentro de mí, aferrándose de donde sea que pudiera para que nada fuera a sacarlo, pero no me sentía enojado, irritado, ni mucho menos asustado por eso, al contrario, ahora entendía el porqué de esa emoción, ahora que estaba a punto de iniciar la competencia de natación tan esperada, ahora que me encontraba camino a la piscina tras haber escuchado las palabras de aliento de todos mis compañeros de equipo, ahora que me acomodaba para lanzarme a esas aguas cristalinas, ahora que lo había decidido y tenía otra razón para ganar ese día, porque si ganaba, se lo diría.

_Soy un tiburón que cayó en las redes de un delfín_

Me lancé al agua tras haber escuchado la señal de inicio y nadé con todas mis fuerzas, más de las que nunca imaginé llegar a tener en los entrenamientos.

_Pero como un tiburón, no dejaré que el delfín me derrote_

Llego al otro lado, giro, y sigo nadando, sin detenerme, no me siento cansado, no puedo sentirme cansado cuando tengo esta idea en mente.

_Le demostraré al delfín que no puede jugar con un tiburón_

Una, otra y otra vez, mis brazos se mueven en sincronía perfecta a mis pies, el estilo mariposa es el que mejor se me da y es ahora cuando puedo demostrarlo.

_Porque si juegas con un tiburón, te esperan sus dientes_

Llego al final, la carrera termina. De repente, todo el cansancio que no sentí durante la competencia se apodera de mi cuerpo, respiro de forma agitada, me tiemblan las piernas y los brazos, acababa de sobrepasar mi límite y se notaba, pero una vez alcé la mirada a la pantalla para ver los resultados me sentí satisfecho, el cansancio no importaba, había ganado.

Salí de la piscina y me dirigí a los vestidores, ya que la premiación se realizaría una vez terminaran todas las competencias. Allí me esperaban todos, me recibieron con aplausos, palabras de felicitaciones, palmadas en la espalda y claro, no faltaron las sonrisas, y risotadas por parte de otros. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso, había algo que tenía que hacer e, ignorando las continuas órdenes de descansar por parte de Mikoshiba, tomé el jersey del Samezuka y salí corriendo bajo la mirada confundida de muchos y, sin que yo me diera cuenta, bajo la mirada triste de alguien.

Corrí hasta los vestidores del equipo del instituto Iwatobi, golpeé la puerta y quien la abrió fue ni más ni menos que Makoto, gran coincidencia, pero eso no me detendría.

-¡Rin, que sorpresa!- Makoto se veía feliz de verme, de seguro estaban con Rei, él también participó en la competencia junto a mí, pero no me fijé en qué lugar haya quedado, ni tampoco me importa demasiado, no es por tener una mala relación con él, pero ¡Maldición, no estaba pensando en eso ahora!

-Makoto… ¿Está Haru?- Quería ir directo al punto y hablar con él, antes de que el valor que tenía ahora para decirle todo se esfumara como si jamás hubiera existido.

-Hey, ¿es Rin?- Su voz, esa voz que puede hacer que mi corazón lata mil veces por segundo llegando al límite de lo que podría considerarse saludable, pasando por lo insano hasta llegar a la zona roja haciendo sonar una constante alarma interna diciéndome que debía alejarme o podría perder la compostura.

-¡Rin-chan!- Reconocería esa vocecita en todas partes aunque no quisiera, Nagisa seguía llamándome de una forma totalmente infantil como solía hacer cuando éramos niños.

-¡Rin-san!- Ahora era Rei quien decía mi nombre… Dios, ¿qué acaso tanto les gusta mi nombre? No tengo nada en contra de ellos desde ese último relevo, pero por favor, ahora sólo quería hablar con Haru –Felicidades por haber ganado la carrera-

-Es cierto, felicidades Rin- Makoto y esa sonrisa suya, no sabe cuanta envidia siento de que sólo él tenga ese trato especial por parte de Haru, pero estaba dispuesto a dar todo para cambiar ese hecho.

-Ah, si… Gracias- Directo al punto, no debía distraerme o todo mi esfuerzo no tendría valor alguno –Yo… Necesito hablar con Haru un momento- Maldición, ¿se habrá notado que dudé un poco?

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Bendita sea esa voz, pero como odiaba que fuera tan lento para leer la situación.

-Preferiría que fuera en privado- Si no me ponía firme no sacaría nada. Para mi alivio, o quizá no tanto, Haru aceptó venir conmigo fuera de las instalaciones, a un lugar en donde pudiéramos estar solos.

Me sentía nervioso, asustado, todo ese valor que había reunido se había ido, literalmente, a la reverenda mierda, en el momento en que lo tuve frente a mí, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera para decirle. Él debió notarlo, porque me preguntó que sucedía y yo sólo pude responder negando con la cabeza y desviando la mirada, que patético debí haberme visto en ese instante.

-Oye… Haru…- Empecé, ya no había forma de arrepentirme ni de inventar alguna excusa barata, no podía, no era capaz, no frente a esos ojos azules que reflejaban la inmensidad del mar en toda su gloria y me hacían verme a mí mismo como el niño pequeño que en realidad era.

Él guardó silencio, dándome paso libre a que continuara, sin presiones, sin apuros, con la calma y la paciencia silenciosa como sólo él era capaz de ofrecer, y logré sentir mayor confianza con eso, la suficiente para decirlo, sólo dos palabras…

-Me gustas, Haru- No, no era sólo eso, era algo más –No yo… Yo, te amo...- Aunque sólo haya sido un susurro, aunque mi voz no hubiera alcanzado en fuerza para escucharse claramente, él lo hizo, escuchó cada palabra que salió de entre mis labios y las recibió con, para mi sorpresa, demasiada calma.

-Rin… yo…- ¿Qué va a decir? ¿Me ama también? Por favor, que no sea lo que he temido escuchar durante todo este tiempo, cualquier cosa menos eso… -Yo… Lo siento-

Ya estaba hecho, ya me lo esperaba, pero no quería que sucediera, no quería escucharlo de él, pero debía hacerlo, había sido rechazado, fui capaz de poner mis sentimientos en palabras y dárselos a él, pero él los había tomado y los había devuelto sin siquiera detenerse a revisarlos, sentirlos con detenimiento, había sido rechazado completa y rotundamente, no se tomó ni un minuto para pensarlo.

Creo que lo que más me dolió fue la forma en que se disculpó por no poder aceptar lo que yo sentía, creo que esa amabilidad innata que él tenía era lo que más dañó mi corazón, no era como la de Makoto, la amabilidad de Haru era silenciosa, pasando casi desapercibida, pero en ese momento la noté como lo más crudo y fuerte que Haru pudiera haberme dado en palabras.

_El delfín había dejado al tiburón sólo en su red_

Se despidió de mí, disculpándose una vez más, y se marchó, dejándome sólo en ese lugar, ¿qué más podía hacer si no?

Volví al establecimiento a ver el resto de las competencias, pero ya no tenía esa alegría de antes, en mis ojos se notaba que me había quebrado y sé muy bien que todo el mundo se extrañó al verme de esa forma parado en el podio del primer lugar, recibiendo una estúpida medalla de oro que no tenía ningún valor para mí en esos momentos.

La ceremonia de premiación terminó tras unos minutos interminables, me dirigí a los vestidores a buscar mi bolso, la medalla aún colgaba sobre mi pecho, por un instante me pareció sumamente pesada, tanto que tuve quitármela y lanzarla lejos.

-No deberías hacer eso, chico- ¿Quién demonios sería? Ahora no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie -¿No sabes que esa medalla puede significar mucho en tu futuro?- Al diablo con mi futuro… ¡Al diablo con todo!

-No sé quién diablos sea usted, pero ya déjeme en paz- No medí el peso de mi palabras y sólo las dije, como consecuencia Mikoshiba se enfadó conmigo y me dio un golpe en la cabeza, maldición, no estaba para recibir golpes de este tipo y mucho menos ahora.

-Jajaja, déjalo, está bien- Me volteé a verlo y no lo reconocí, genial, otra persona más que no conozco y que trata de hacerse la importante –Vi tu desempeño el día de hoy, fue magnífico- Si, gracias, y no me importa, nada de eso importa ya –Tengo una oferta para ti, ¿te gustaría pertenecer al equipo de natación de Australia?

Me quedé inmóvil, la oportunidad que estuve esperando desde que era un niño estaba aquí, en frente de mí, dispuesta a ser tomada, pero yo no reaccionaba, ya fuera por la sorpresa o quizá por el hecho de que ahora ni siquiera eso me importaba lo suficiente como para reaccionar.

Él seguramente se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría mucho esperando por una respuesta inmediata.

-Piénsalo, te doy hasta mañana para decidir, mi vuelo sale al día siguiente- Tendió una tarjeta frente a mí y yo, actuando en automático, la tomé entre mis manos aún sin poder reaccionar como era debido –Llámame cuando hayas tomado una decisión- Y tras haber dicho eso, se fue.

Como era de esperarse, todos en el equipo ya estaban enterados y dispuestos a celebrar por el resto del día y quizá hasta por más, pero por primera vez en mi vida me dieron ganas de abrazar al capitán quien les dijo a todos que me dejaran en paz por ahora para poder pensar.

Todos, excepto alguien, aceptaron a regañadientes las órdenes de Mikoshiba y se dirigieron al autobús del Samezuka para volver al instituto.

-Rin-sempai- Era la voz de Nitori quien me llamaba -¡Sempai!-

-Ya te escuché la primera vez, Nitori- En mi tono de voz se notaba el hecho de que quería estar sólo y él pareció entenderlo, bajó la cabeza unos segundos y me pareció haberle visto llorar.

-¿Ni-Nitori?...- No preocuparme sería inhumano y, por más odioso que pudiera llegara a ser ese chico, le apreciaba.

-Lo siento, sempai…- Limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey y alzó la cabeza, realmente había dejado caer unas lágrimas, se notaba el camino que esas gotas saladas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas. Y aun así, sonrió. Maldito sea, ¿cómo puede sonreír cuando se siente triste? –Gracias, por todo-

-¿Eh?-

_-Porque la única forma de que el tiburón que perdió la batalla_

_vuelva a ser el depredador de siempre-_

-¡Le deseo mucha suerte en Australia!-

-¿Nitori?-

_-Es que se aleje lo más posible de esa red que lo mantiene preso-_

El autobús del Samezuka se alejaba rápidamente y verlo de esa forma me dio cierta nostalgia. Con mi bolso en mano tomé el camino contrario, no tenía un lugar en específico al que quisiera ir, así que sólo caminé sin detenerme, a paso lento, no tenía apuro, quizá ni siquiera llegaría al instituto esa noche y me quedaría a dormir en algún hotel.

La brisa helada llegaba de lleno a mi rostro, haciéndome soltar un suspiro de vez en cuando, imaginaba a Haru con los demás celebrando, y que cuando la fiesta terminaba él se quedaba con Makoto a solas y le contaba lo que había ocurrido hoy, Haru tiene una confianza enorme con ese chico y la envidia y dolor que eso me provocaba era enorme, llevé una mano a mi pecho, apretando el jersey al tener esa imagen en mi mente.

La hora pasaba y ya comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío como para estar afuera y, tal y como tenía pensado hacer, llegué a un hotel y pedí una pequeña habitación para pasar la noche.

Tiré el bolso al suelo y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la mullida cama, el techo de color crema era lo único que quería ver, era perfecto para no desconcentrarme y poder pensar con claridad, como si ya de por si no estuviera completamente sumergido en mis pensamientos.

_Pero como el tiburón que soy no dejo de agitarme, y a pesar de eso, no logro liberarme_

Debatía entre los pros y los contra de ir a Australia, bueno, en realidad no había tantos a considerar como se esperase. Sobre la mesa sólo había dos cartas, mi sueño de convertirme en nadador olímpico, y el amor que siento por Haru, la manera en que jugaría esa pequeña mano en el juego que sería mi futuro dependía sólo de mí.

_Así que tendré que llevarme la red conmigo e irla rompiendo poco a poco_

Había decidido, era la única forma que tenía de poder seguir adelante, fue tan fácil como ver el lugar en donde tenía un brillante futuro como nadador: Japón o Australia; y tan difícil como decidir si alejarme o no de la persona que más amaba en este cruel mundo.

Pero que podría haber hecho si no, mis razones de irme no son sólo cumplir con mi sueño, ya que parte de éste le pertenecía a Haru, así que por más que quiera mi sueño jamás se haría realidad por completo, pero si logro salvar una parte de él yendo a Australia, lo haré. Ahora entiendo lo que había pensado Nitori antes de subir a ese autobús, ahora entiendo porque dijo esas cosas y ahora entiendo, o eso creo, porqué lloraba, yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo, soy un maldito niño llorón.

Esa misma noche marqué en mi celular el número que aparecía en la tarjeta de ese sujeto.

_-¿Si? Habla Lowan-_

-Iré-

_-¿Eh?-_

-Dije que iré, iré a Australia y formaré parte de su equipo-

|K|

Y aquí estoy ahora, siendo regañado por la misma persona que ese día me dio la oportunidad de liberarme del dolor que sentía, maldición, tendría que estarle sumamente agradecido por eso, estos constantes regaños son parte del camino para poder ser un famoso nadador olímpico, pero a pesar de todo aún no logro olvidar a esa persona.

-¿Entendiste? No quiero que vuelva a suceder Matsuoka, tienes mucho talento, no desperdicies tu tiempo-

-Sí, señor-

-Bien, ya puedes irte, el entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado-

No esperé a más y me dirigí a los vestidores como ya era costumbre, jamás la perdí, la traje conmigo desde Japón, también me traje la costumbre de ver a alguien esperándome al salir de los vestidores, pero nunca hay nadie ahí, estoy solo, es la cruel realidad que me sigue en este lugar, estoy completamente sólo. Todos pelean por ser el mejor, las amistades son engañosas y se basan en la conveniencia, es decir, no hay amistad, no hay confianza, no hay nada. ¿Habré cometido un error al venir aquí? Recuerdo que ni siquiera le avisé a Haru, ni mucho menos a los demás, pero si cometí el error de decirle a mi hermana y claro, ella les contó todo. Creo que lo hice adrede para ver si él venía a despedirme, pero tal y como supuse, no apareció, fueron a verme partir Makoto, Nagisa y Rei, pero él no.

_Soy un tiburón atrapado en esta red, sólo, en la inmensidad del mar_

_y debo seguir luchando_

_por liberarme_

* * *

><p>¡Fin del primer capítulo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Merece continuación? :3<p>

Cualquier cosa dejen un precioso review, que juro contestarlo en el siguiente capítulo aunque me demore un siglo en hacerlo (.-.)/

Mentira, ni yo sería capaz de tardar tanto.

En fin, nos vemos en otra ocasión si es que ustedes así lo desean, si no, pues... ¡Hasta nunca! _Huye_


	2. Encuentro

**Notas: **¡Estoy de regreso con más de este ff! Muy buenas noches caballeros y señoritas, espero y hayan estado bien en sus casas leyendo muchos otros ff, comiendo helado y si no leen mucho, viendo animé _Tiran flores al escenario y se esc__uchan miles de aplausos. _Por cierto, en alguna parte del cap encontrarán una canción (escrita por mí... Sí, tuve que hacerlo .-./), pero inventar la melodía ya fue demasiado, así que tomé prestada una ya existente, les dejo el link para que tengan una idea y no se pierdan al leer: _ watch?v=mCEGmMRweDI_

**Agradecimientos: ** Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que hayan leído el primer capítulo, pero mucho más a quienes dejaron un precioso review, chicas, de no ser por ustedes este capítulo jamás hubiera aparecido, las amo _Llora a mares. _Responderé sus reviews al final de capítulo :D Gracias también a la personita que agrego mi ff a favoritos: _mitnay03_y a las dos personitas que siguen esta historia: _Kagbecky-chan_ y _huitzis_

**Dedicado: **Este ff va eternamente dedicado a mis dos inspiraciones: _LennonPhantomhive __ y _Vero Vortex__ . Chicas, espero y algún día se pasen por mi fic :')

_No tengo advertencias de nada, así que disfruten~_

_Por cierto, me gustó la idea de que Rin continuara narrando la historia, así que ahí les va~ -Arroja un montón de hojas sobre la mesa y comienza a repartirlas-_

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo haber estado aquí antes… No, espera, ya he estado aquí, esta piscina se me hace familiar, demasiado…<em>

_-¡Haru-chan!-_

_-¡Haru!-_

_Conozco esas voces… Son Makoto y Nagisa, pero se oyen algo diferentes a lo que me había acostumbrado…_

_-Haru, ganamos-_

_Esa voz… ¿Soy yo? Oh, claro, ahora lo entiendo, estoy viendo el relevo que ganamos cuando éramos niños, eso significa… ¿Es esto un sueño?_

_Ahí estamos los cuatro, con el trofeo en nuestras manos…_

_-Haru… Gracias…-_

_¿Eh? ¿Yo otra vez? Pero, esta vez mi voz suena al igual que ahora…_

_-¡Haru, Rin!-_

_¿Makoto? También está Nagisa… Vaya, este es el sueño más extraño que he tenido, ahora puedo ver el segundo relevo en el que participé junto a ellos… ¿Para qué ver ambos relevos?_

_-Rin…-_

_Ah, esa voz, como anhelo poder volver a escucharla… Ahora que lo pienso, no he hablado con él desde que vine a vivir a Australia, de seguro quiere romper todo lazo conmigo; no, ese soy yo, yo fui quien decidió alejarse de él._

_-Hey, Rin…-_

_Otra vez… Ya detente, no puedo seguir escuchando, ya dije que quería olvidar todo, quiero olvidarlo…_

_-¡Rin!-_

_Maldición, ya no grites ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que te escuché la primera vez?_

_-¡Despierta!-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_Abrí mis ojos cual relámpago al darme cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo vi, él estaba ahí, parado al lado de mi cama con su típico rostro monótono, con ese odioso aire que tiene de chico de piedra, que no demuestra ni el más mínimo sentimiento, ahí estaba él, con esos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en que los vi y hasta el día de hoy no logro romper con ese hechizo que me consume poco a poco._

_-Por fin despiertas… Rin…-_

_No podía hablar, no había nada que decirle ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a eso? Yo estaba en Australia, y el hecho de que Haru también lo estuviera significa que tuvo que haber viajado hasta aquí, pero ¿en qué momento? ¿Cómo entró a mi habitación?_

_-Oye, Rin… Yo…-_

_Solamente reaccioné cuando lo vi acercarse a mí y, bajo toda falta de lógica y rompiendo con toda ley que debió haberse escrito en el momento en que rechazó mis sentimientos, me vi rodeado por sus brazos, sintiendo como recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro. El calor de su cuerpo se sentía tan real, tan vivo, tan cercano que no pude evitar llevar mis manos a su cintura y afianzar esa muestra de afecto._

_-Yo… Lo siento…-_

_¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por qué ahora? No es eso lo que quería escuchar en estos momentos._

_-Haru, te amo-_

_Sabía que él no lo diría tan fácilmente, así que le di un pequeño empujón siendo yo el que comenzara. Deshice el abrazo y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándole a verme fijamente a los ojos, fue increíble la forma en que unos cortos segundos bastaron para verme sumergido en el más amplio y hermoso océano, sin lograr hallar la más mínima forma de salir de allí, ni tampoco quería hacerlo._

_-Rin…-_

_Y sucedió, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo logré sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los míos en un beso torpe y lento, cargado de ternura, amor y todas esas cursilerías de las que soy capaz estando con él. Era el primer beso de ambos, lo sé, se notaba en la inocencia con la que él reaccionaba, y era hermoso, tan perfecto que me dolió separarme de él, pero no duró mucho tiempo, ahora me sorprendía al sentirlo nuevamente besándome, tomando la iniciativa…_

_-Haru…-_

_-Lo siento, Rin-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Haru?-_

_No estaba, él ya no estaba, ni entre mis brazos, ni en mi cuarto, y tenía la gran sospecha de que ni siquiera estaba en este país… Pero podía seguir viéndolo, del otro lado de la ventana se encontraba un cuarto que no era el mío, no lo reconocía, pero por las personas que se encontraban dentro de él deduje que pertenecía a mi querido Haru, o a Makoto._

_-¡Oye, Haru!-_

_Golpeé la ventana lo más fuerte que pude intentando llamar su atención, pero no daba resultado alguno, ninguno parecía escucharme, es como si yo no existiera._

_-Haru… Por favor, mira hacia acá…-_

_No quería seguir viendo, algo me decía que debía cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de que eso había ocurrido, pero siendo tan inteligente como soy a veces, pasé por alto esa vocecita en mi cabeza y seguí observando aquella escena hasta que me dieron ganas de llorar, llorar tanto o más de lo que quise llorar cuando Haru me rechazó… La persona que más amo en el mundo estaba besando a otro que no era yo… Y se veía feliz, Haru estaba sonriendo… Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía al igual que lo hizo aquella vez, de seguro mi corazón, aquel objeto que no hace más que causarme dolor y sufrimiento, aquel objeto que fui reconstruyendo poco a poco con el pasar de los días y valiéndome de un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo, él lo rompía ahora tan fácilmente, llegaba a ser ridículo, gracioso…_

_-Haru…-_

Me desperté de forma alterada, esa maldita alarma del reloj de mesa me tiene mal de los nervios, pero ahora le estaba sumamente agradecido por haberme sacado de esa pesadilla.

-¿Pero qué?...-

Estaba llorando, maldición, estaba llorando… ¿Cuándo planeaba superarlo? Esta situación me recordaba las muchas veces que lloré cuando era tan sólo un niño, en este mismo país. Seguramente eso que vi en mi sueño ya había ocurrido, debía aceptarlo, maldita sea.

-Demonios…-

Sequé esas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, pero no me daban tregua alguna, no tenían intención de detenerse, me sentía tan débil psicológicamente que mis fuerzas físicas estaban a niveles deplorables, y me di cuenta de ello cuando trate de ponerme de pie para ir al baño y volví a caer sentado sobre la cama.

Miré la hora en el despertador y aún me quedaban cuarenta minutos antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara.

-No siento que pueda ir a entrenar hoy…-

Pero debía ir o ese entrenador que tengo era capaz de mandarme de vuelta a Japón, por lo que me armé de todas las fuerzas que pude y me alisté para bajar a la cafetería a desayunar.

|K|

La comida de la cafetería no era nada del otro mundo, se podría decir que estaban en el límite entre lo comestible y lo visualmente dañino, pero podía comerse y el sabor no era algo que te provocara deseos de vomitar. No creí siquiera pensarlo, pero como desearía tener un poco de esa caballa que a Haru tanto le gusta preparar.

Todos en ese lugar pedían cosas muy similares, obviamente cuidando de mantener una dieta estricta basada en proteínas, vitaminas y todas esas cosas que necesitan los "deportistas de alto rendimiento", yo jamás había tenido ese tipo de alimentación y aun no me acostumbro del todo, que fastidio, ya ha pasado un año.

-¡Todos a las pistas de atletismo, correrán un poco antes de nadar!- No daban tregua… Bueno, qué más da, correr también era parte de mi rutina de entrenamiento en Japón, sólo que los horarios difieren un poco.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se levantaron rápidamente y, sin importar si chocaban unos contra otros, salieron corriendo de la cafetería. Animales salvajes, eso parecían, simples leones que salen de cacería o que intentar demostrar quién mandaba en tierra firme. A mí no me venían ese tipo de animales, no les encontraba gracia alguna.

_Yo me parezco más a un tiburón, y mi reino es el mar._

No se me hace agradable la idea de volverme uno de ellos, pero si trato de ir por mi cuenta no lograré nada… Tal y como dicen, si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles.

Salí corriendo como todos los demás y nuestra sesión de entrenamiento había oficialmente comenzado cuando se escuchó el pitido del silbato que pertenecía al entrenador Lowan.

-¡Déjense de niñerías y corran como corresponde!- ¿Este tipo quiere prepararnos para nadar o para la carrera de los 100 metros planos? -¡Más rápido o estarán aquí el resto de la tarde!- De eso nada… No pensaba pasarme toda la tarde escuchando los gritos de ese demonio, y al parecer no era el único que pensaba de esa forma.

Aumentamos la velocidad con la que corríamos, seguramente a los ojos del entrenador éramos una manada de débiles herbívoros* huyendo de un depredador, y por depredador me refería a él mismo… Ese tipo llegaba a poner la piel de gallina.

¿Cuánto tiempo habremos estado corriendo? Vaya uno a saber, pero el alivio que sentí cuando finalmente nos dejó descansar y dijo que fuéramos a la piscina fue increíble.

La mayoría se quedó haciendo sesiones de estiramientos y bueno, no quería un desgarro, así que también hice unos cuantos ejercicios antes de lanzarme de lleno a esas aguas que traían consigo miles de recuerdos. Me daban ganas de reír cuando de repente me encontraba nadando bajo la superficie y esa persona a la que dejé atrás se aparecía frente a mí, ¿o serán más ganas de llorar? Diablos, quienes me hallan llamado llorón en el pasado no estaban tan equivocados.

-Hey, Matsuoka- No seremos amigos, pero si rivales, y como todo rival de este tipo siempre buscaban alguna oportunidad para hacer que tu rendimiento empeore –Haz estado un poco distraído últimamente, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Jaja, de seguro y está peleado con su novia- Y ahí va otro más, consíganse una vida.

-Sí, sí, muy graciosos-

Gracioso, estúpido, irónico, malditamente cierto; aunque no podía considerarse una pelea entre novios, primero, porque él y yo no somos novios, segundo, no estamos peleados en realidad, estoy seguro de que Haru jamás tuvo la intención de alejarse de mí, yo soy el único culpable de que nos encontremos a kilómetros de distancia, ¿alguna clase de pelea unilateral? Lo sería si existiera ese tipo de peleas.

|K|

_**Japón – En paralelo**_

_-Haru-chan~-_

_-¿Hm?-_

_-Ne, ne~ Haru-chan… __¿Has hablado con Rin-chan?-_

_-¿Por qué debería?_

_-Hmm… No lo sé, ¿por qué no deberías? Se supone que estamos en buenos términos con él-_

_-¿Y por qué no hablas tú con él?-_

_-¡¿Por qué?!... Porque Rin-chan no me dio su número de celular…-_

_-Hm…-_

_-Ne, Haru-chan-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Espero que a Rin-chan le esté yendo muy bien en Australia-_

_-…Si… Yo también…-_

|K|

**De vuelta a Australia**

-¡Eso es todo por hoy, buen trabajo!- ¡Al fin! El entrenamiento finalmente había terminado. Salí de la piscina rápidamente y me dirigí a los vestidores para darme una ducha rápida y poder vestirme, pero, ¿qué haré el resto de la tarde? No pensaba seguir entrenando, ya era suficiente con lo de hoy, no quería más tortura hasta mañana, muchas gracias. La idea de encerrarme en mi habitación tampoco parecía muy agradable. En ese momento me di cuenta de que en todo este año que he pasado aquí en Australia no había salido a recorrer la ciudad, ya fuera por mi entrenamiento extra o por simple pereza.

-Entonces, creo que salir un rato me haría bien…- Así podría despejarme un poco y ocupar mi mente en algo que no sea correr, nadar o Haru, aunque éste último esté en todo momento del santo día persiguiéndome.

Dicho y hecho, salí de los vestidores y pasé por mi cuarto para dejar el equipo, cambiarme a unas ropas más casuales, algo que no fuera un buzo negro y una polera sin mangas del mismo color. Decidí ponerme unos pantalones de color verde musgo, una polera manga corta de color blanco y una sudadera a cuadros de color negro y rojo, até mi cabello en una coleta como hacía algunas veces, quizá debería recortarlo un poco… La última vez que intenté hacerlo Gou, mi hermana menor, casi me mata, me hizo prometer que no cortaría mi cabello nunca.

-Eso es imposible…-

Suspiré entre resignado y divertido ante ese recuerdo y olvidé al instante la idea que tenía de cortar mi cabello. Me di una rápida mirada el espejo que había a lo alto de la puerta del armario y salí rumbo a donde fuera, obviamente la ciudad pero, no importaba si terminaba en algún café, un parque o hasta un zoológico, lo que fuera menos un acuario o una tienda en donde vendieran caballa, la idea era despejarme, no asfixiarme más de lo que ya estoy.

|K|

Mucha gente, había demasiada, supongo que la hora en la que salí a recorrer era la hora en donde todos tenían la misma idea, pero de cierta forma era agradable. Tantas tiendas de comida, a Nagisa le hubiera encantado estar en este lugar, de seguro terminaría con una indigestión por comer tantos dulces. Reí, sin quererlo, pero esa imagen en mi mente se me hizo divertida.

-Me persiguen a donde quiera que vaya, es inútil tratar de olvidarlos…-

Por un momento se cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de llamarlos, o mejor dicho, de llamar a Haru, pero él nunca tenía su celular a mano, siempre lo dejaba en su casa así que tendría que llamar a Nagisa, Rei o Makoto, incluso si llamaba a Gou era más probable hablar con ellos, mi hermana se lo pasa al lado de esos chicos. Ya tenía el celular en mi mano y estuve a punto de marcar el número de celular de mi hermana cuando…

_Aunque a esta distancia no pueda_

_Ver el mar dentro de tus ojos_

_Lo sigo… Buscando… En mi corazón…_

Una canción llamó mi atención y, antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba entre un tumulto de gente intentando ver a la persona de la que provenían esas palabras.

_Yo… No puedo olvidar… Me duele_

_Estoy aquí, sin salir de la oscuridad…_

_A pesar del dolor… Esa voz…_

_Rompe con… Todo lo que soy en verdad…_

Era una voz realmente bonita y agradable de escuchar, pero la canción parecía expresar más tristeza que felicidad, por su apariencia, aquella chica no parecía alguien que cantaría ese tipo de cosas, pero por alguna razón me provocaba algo, sentía algo extraño.

_Ese recuerdo tengo en mi memoria_

_Me asfixio, y lento, caigo en mi derrota_

_Aunque tú lejos estés, atado estoy a tu ser…_

Es como si ella estuviera cantando para mí… No, no es eso, es como si ella estuviera cantando lo que yo siento.

_Aunque a esta distancia no pueda_

_Ver el mar dentro de tus ojos_

_Lo sigo… Buscando… En mi corazón…_

_Tan sólo quiero que lo que siento pueda llegar al fondo de ti_

_Que tu sonrisa brille sólo para mí…_

_Que me puedas oír_

Cierto, todo es cierto, quiero que él me escuche, que ese trato que le da a Makoto me pertenezca, que su sonrisa se vea sólo en mi presencia, que sólo yo pueda hacerlo sentir en plena felicidad…

_Ese gran mar me niegas, pero aun así…_

Pero a pesar de todo, de querer olvidar todo esto que me carcome por dentro, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de que ya acepté el hecho de que no soy la persona que él ama, a pesar de eso, yo…

_No puedo dejarte ir_

Lo aplausos no tardaron en escucharse, toda la gente que estaba ahí aglomerada parecía sentirse de cierta forma conmovida por la canción, quizá por simple empatía o tal vez porque ellos también hayan o estén viviendo algo parecido, que se yo, lo único que tengo claro es que ese dolor en mi pecho creció de forma tal que un nudo invisible se formó en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, estaré también aquí la próxima semana- No dejaba de observarla, no sé qué cosa estaba buscando en ella, o quizá esperando, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Es cierto, ella de por sí ya era hermosa y eso había que admitirlo, su cabello era bastante largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, levemente ondulado desde la altura de los hombros hasta las puntas, de un bello color castaño claro que contrastaba con sus enormes ojos verdes. Qué más se podría decir aparte de que parecía un ángel, pero no era eso en lo que más me fijaba en estos momentos, era en su canción. Esa canción había dicho todo lo que yo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos para poder desahogarme y ella lo cantaba de una forma tan natural.

-Adiós a todos- La vi hacer una leve reverencia, se notaba acostumbrada a esto… ¿Cantaría seguido por estos lugares?

Solté todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones en un intento de liberar ese nudo que se había formado, en un movimiento automático rasco mi nuca y me volteo para seguir con mi camino. Un par de segundos pasaron y todas las personas se habían dispersado a mis espaldas, de seguro olvidarían aquella canción al llegar a sus casas, pero yo no podría hacerlo, maldición, una cosa más que no podré olvidar, tener buena memoria no es tan genial como muchos dicen.

-Hey- Esa voz otra vez… ¿Ahora estoy alucinando con ella? ¿Qué demonios me pasa? –Oye… tú, el chico pelirrojo-

-¿Eh?-

Me volteé bruscamente al sentir como alguien tiraba de la manga de mi sudadera y la vi a ella… ¿De verdad estaba pasando o mi mente sólo me estaba jugando una mala pasada? No quería nada que ver con esa chica, después de todo no creo que vuelva a repetir este paseíto, era inútil hacerlo si no cumplía con mi objetivo inicial. Vamos, todos sabemos por qué salí, no hay que ser un genio, llevo repitiéndolo ya un par de veces, si es que no perdí la cuenta.

-Hey… Te estoy hablando- Diablos, olvidé que ella estaba ahí…

-¿Qué quieres?- De acuerdo, el plan sería acabar lo más rápido con la conversación e irme a otro lado ¿Dónde? ¡Donde sea!

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Sólo quiero saberlo- ¿Qué sacas con saber el nombre de alguien a quien no volverás a ver durante el resto de tu vida? Una pérdida de tiempo.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo- Me solté de su agarre, ya que aún me tenía sujeto de la sudadera. Ya me había volteado por segunda vez para poder seguir con mi camino cuando ella se pone en frente de mí.

-Vamos, dímelo por favor… Yo me llamo Cloe Endler- Ustedes creerán que ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras decía eso, pero era todo lo contrario, extraño, ¿no?

Chasqueé mi lengua en señal de frustración, esa chica no se daría por vencida, o al menos esa impresión me daba, así que opté por el camino más sencillo: decirle mi nombre y largarme, qué más da.

-Rin, Rin Matsuoka-

-Rin…- La forma en que lo dijo trajo, para variar, los recuerdos, recuerdos de ustedes ya saben quién, él utilizaba esa misma voz monótona para decir mi nombre, dejándolo salir como un suave suspiro que se lo llevaba el viento.

-Ahora déjame en paz- Por tercera vez estuve dispuesto a irme, pero ella me detuvo nuevamente, ya había perdido la paciencia.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!-

-Nada… Oh bueno, sí, algo…- Ni ella misma se entiende, perfecto –Caminemos juntos un rato-

-¿Huh?- No captaba la indirecta, espera ¿si quiera había una indirecta?

-Dije que quiero que caminemos juntos- ¿Era eso una orden? –Por… favor…-

Lo pensé unos segundos y tuve la primera intención de rechazarla, pero no perdía nada si caminaba un momento con ella, sería algo de compañía, hace ya un año que no salgo con nadie, que penoso suena, ¿no?

-… De acuerdo- Finalmente accedí, pero no la vi sonreír ni nada por el estilo, sólo me tomó de la mano y literalmente me arrastró por entre las personas hasta llegar a un pequeño parque. Se veían muchos niños jugando, familias que paseaban juntas, parejas tomadas de la mano, tomadas de la mano…

-O-Oye…- O me estaba ignorando o simplemente no me había escuchado, supongo que no responde a un simple "oye" luego de haberme dicho como se llamaba. Maldición, la situación es un tanto incómoda –Clo…- Carraspeé un poco, casi la llamo por su primer nombre, aunque aquí en Australia eso sea común, yo sigo llamando a todos por el apellido, bueno, excepto mi entrenador –Endler…- Eso la hizo reaccionar, pero no de la forma que yo me esperaba. Me dirigió la mirada y pude ver en sus ojos algo de molestia, que raro, sus ojos parecían cambiar de color, juro que en un comienzo los vi de un color verde claro y ahora, ahora se veían más oscuros, algo opacos -¿Qué…?-

-Cloe-

-¿Eh?-

-Cloe-

-No entiendo- Escuché como suspiró… De seguro estaba pensando que yo era lento, vaya, no se siente bien que piensen eso de ti y menos cuando sabes que no lo eres… ¿O si lo soy? No tanto como Haru… ¡Maldición! Otra vez él.

-Que me llames Cloe, no Endler-

-¿Huh? Pero…-

Antes de poder negarme o decir alguna otra cosa coherente me vi arrastrado otra vez, a esa chica, perdón, a Cloe le gusta tenerme corriendo de un lado a otro. Esta vez nos detuvimos frente a una banca que estaba de frente a una pileta, tenía bonita vista. Ambos nos sentamos y, como ella no decía nada y yo tampoco tenía algo interesante como para iniciar una conversación, me perdí en el paisaje que tenía por delante.

Paseé mi vista por cada persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, poniéndome en su lugar, imaginando a Haru conmigo, cuando éramos niños, como pareja, como familia. Sin realmente quererlo ya tenía a Haru metido de lleno en mis pensamientos, oscureciendo de a poco mi corazón que de por sí ya estaba de un color que asemejaba al negro, nublando mis sentidos; ya no veía a las demás personas, sólo estábamos él y yo, ya no escuchaba los gritos y risas de los demás, sólo la voz de Haru llegaba a mí. Pero podía sentir, y la mano que sentía sobre la mía claramente no era la de esa persona.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?- Era su voz, aquella que en una simple canción había dicho tantas cosas que yo sentía, esa que con tan pocas palabras expresó el dolor que me envuelve, la red en la que estoy atrapado –Te vez tan…-

-Ya sé que vas a decir- La interrumpí antes de que pudiera soltar lo que ya había escuchado anteriormente de muchas otras personas -Me veo distraído, lo sé, no eres la primera que me lo dice-

-No… Yo… Iba a decir que te veías triste-

-¿Eh?- Eso me tomó por sorpresa, era la primera persona que decía eso.

Un silencio se volvió a formar entre nosotros, ninguno emitía sonido alguno, yo porque no sabía que decir y ella, bueno, ella parecía querer ese silencio, ya que se veía que prefería mirarme de una forma tan penetrante que me hacía ponerme aún más nervioso.

Habremos estado cerca de diez o quince minutos con esa atmósfera de tensión sobre nosotros hasta que, de un momento a otro, la vi levantarse, aun sosteniendo mi mano con la suya.

-Ven conmigo-

-O-Oye, espera-

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, pero ¿Por qué habría dicho que me veía triste? Por más metido que esté en mis pensamientos ya aprendí como pasar inadvertido, creía haber aprendido el arte de ocultar lo que siento de los demás, creía que el único capaz de romper con esa barrera que me había auto-impuesto y verme como soy en realidad, como me siento en realidad, era Haru. O eso creía.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-¿Sabías que las flores que crecen bajo esos árboles son hermosas?- ¿De qué estaba hablando? -Tan sólo debes verlas y te darás cuenta- ¿Ver qué? ¿Unas flores? ¿Qué caso tenía ver unas simples flores?

-Oye, no creo que eso sea…-

-Calla, ya lo verás por ti mismo-

Realmente, esa chica sí que era extraña

|K|

Llegamos a donde se encontraban los dichosos árboles y por fin soltó mi mano, dejando la calidez de la suya impregnada en mi piel. Era realmente suave, delicada, y quien creería que esa nívea piel pudiera tener semejante calidez, era la primera chica que me tomaba de la mano, claro, aparte de mi hermana, y mi madre cuando yo aún era pequeño.

-Ven, acércate-

-¿Me trajiste aquí sólo para ver una flores?- Me acerqué a donde estaba ella, bajo uno de los tantos árboles, fijando mi vista en el suelo y viendo esas flores de las que hablaba. Tal y como había dicho, eran unas flores hermosas, pero tal y como yo había pensado, no era nada del otro mundo –Sólo son flores-

-Para mí no lo son- Me agaché imitando la posición en la que esa chica se encontraba, observando más de cerca y con mayor detenimiento, quizá así podría ver lo que ella veía, ver qué otra cosa podrían ser, algo que las hiciera distintas de las demás flores del parque. ¿Sería ese bello color celeste que poco a poco se difuminada hasta convertirse en blanco? ¿O quizá sería la graciosa forma en que sus largos pétalos bailaban al ritmo de la brisa? –Para mí son algo muy importante- Desvié mi vista hasta posarla sobre su delicada figura, manteniéndome atento a sus palabras, la curiosidad de saber lo que esas flores realmente eran había despertado dentro de mí –Sólo fíjate bien, dicen que toda flor necesita de luz para sobrevivir, ¿verdad?-

-¿Luz?- ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? –Bueno, sí, eso es algo obvio, ¿por qué?-

-Pues en este lugar no llega la luz del sol, las hojas de éstos árboles impiden que los rayos del sol lleguen a estas flores, ella han crecido sumergidas en la oscuridad que les fue impuesta- ¿Flores que crecen sin luz? ¿Acaso cree que soy tonto? Hasta un niño de primaria sabría que eso es imposible.

-Debes estar equivocada, no hay forma de que-

-Es verdad, yo misma lo he visto- Fui interrumpido por esa frase suya que reafirmaba tanto tu teoría como la mía, corroboraba lo que decía de que esas flores crecieron sin luz, y lo que yo creía firmemente: esa chica estaba loca.

-Por favor, sólo hay que leer un libro de ecología o buscar en la internet para darse cuenta de que eso no puede pasar-

-Rin… ¿Crees en los milagros?-

-¿Huh?- Y ahora que bicho le picó…

-Que si crees en los milagros-

-… No-

¿Los milagros existen? Un milagro hubiera sido que mi padre siguiera con vida, un milagro hubiera sido si jamás hubiera conocido a Makoto, Nagisa y Haru, un milagro sería si yo siguiera siendo el mismo que en ese entonces, un milagro sería recibir una llamada de Haru, o siquiera un mensaje, pidiéndome que regresara a Japón, pero esa clase de milagros no existen, en resumen, los milagros no existen.

-Pues yo sí creo en ellos, soy testigo del resultado de uno- ¿Se refería a las flores? ¿Seguía con eso? –Sabes… En un comienzo también creí que esto era imposible, así que quise comprobarlo y durante todo un mes me quedé junto a estas flores, durante todo el día, sólo regresaba a casa en las noches y a la mañana siguiente regresaba, pero en ningún sólo momento les llegó luz- Se veía tan seria y convencida al decir eso, que no pude evitar creer en lo que estaba diciendo, pero aún no entendía cómo era eso posible –Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo triste que era la vida de estas flores, crecer en la oscuridad no es sencillo- Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Y? Si es tan triste, ¿por qué vienes a verlas?-

-Porque… Pues… Porque de cierta forma admiro la belleza con la que han crecido-

-¿Su belleza?-

-Sí. Trata de ponerte a ti mismo en una situación así, sumergido en la oscuridad y sin poder salir- No tienes que decirme eso, aunque no me guste, ya estoy de esa forma- Ahora piensa, ¿podrías crecer de la misma forma en que estas flores lo han hecho?-

Eso me dio qué pensar. Maldición, ella tenía razón, no en lo del milagro ni nada de eso, aún sigo firme en mi posición al creer que los milagros son una vil mentira de aquellos cuya vida no ha sido más que regalías, sonrisas y amor por todos lados, pero si dejaba eso de lado y me comparaba a esas flores, yo daría lástima y esas flores se reirían de mi diciéndome débil, patético y hasta ridículo.

-Rin, no te digo esto para te quedes espaciando en este mismo momento-

-¿Eh? Ah… Perdona- Diablos, y se suponía que mi plan inicial sería tener una corta conversación y luego irme por mi cuenta, como cambian las cosas.

-Está bien- Se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, parecía tener la intención de marcharse –Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde- Ahora que lo mencionaba, no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo –Puedo… ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?-

-¿De qué se trata?- Yo seguía observando aquellas flores, antes la escuché decir que ella admiraba la belleza que estas tenían, y ahora entiendo porque piensa de esa forma.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

-¿Huh?-

-Que si puedo acompañarte a tu casa… Vaya, sí que te gustaron esas flores- No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante eso, sólo faltaba que comenzara a reírse y eso sería la experiencia más vergonzosa que haya tenido desde que vine a Australia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, te equivocas! Yo… Yo sólo...-

-Está bien, no tienes que fingir conmigo- Me puse de pie al instante, seguramente mi rostro estaba a la par con mi cabello, compitiendo por ver cuál de los dos estaba más rojo.

-¡No trato de fingir, así soy yo!-

-… No es verdad, por alguna razón siento que así no es como debería ser…- Se acercó a mí y mis ojos de abrieron de par en par al sentir la calidez de su mano sobre mi mejilla, acunándola, como queriendo decirme algo con ese silencio que ahora sostenía. De un momento a otro quitó su mano y el lugar fue reemplazado por una corriente de viento helada que anunciaba lo cerca que estaba de caer la noche –Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa-

-¿No debería ser yo quien te acompañe a ti?- Alegué a sus palabras mientras la veía voltearse, dándome la espalda.

-Me siento más cómoda de esta forma-

-Como quieras-

|K|

El ambiente de camino a casa fue bastante cómodo teniendo en cuenta que éramos prácticamente dos extraños que caminaban juntos durante la noche, ella era la que llevaba el ritmo de la conversación, sacaba temas de donde no tengo idea, pero siempre hallaba algo de lo que hablar, haciendo que el tiempo pasara más rápido y el camino a la vez se hiciera más corto, tanto así que ni cuenta me había dado cuando ya estuvimos frente a la puerta del instituto en donde se hospedaban la mayor parte de los que entrenaban para cumplir con la cota de un nadador profesional, era más sencillo, con todo el equipo en ese lugar, así también se ahorraban horas de sueño durante la mañana.

-¿Es aquí? ¿Entonces entrenas para ser nadador profesional?- Sorprendentemente, no habíamos tocado ese tema durante todo este rato.

-Pues sí, espero algún día cumplir ese sueño-

-Ya veo, entonces… Te deseo buena suerte- Sentí como si algo dentro de mí resonara, era extraño, pero no se sentía mal.

-Gracias…- Ya se veía dispuesta a macharse y yo debía entrar a comer algo, en toda la tarde después del entrenamiento no había comido más que un helado que pasé a comprar con ella en el camino de vuelta, pero algo me decía que tenía que verla de nuevo, ya fuera mañana mismo, o la semana entrante, sólo sentía la necesidad de asegurarme de que la volvería a ver –Oye… Cloe…-

-¿Hm?-

-Podría… ¿Podría volver a verte?-

Silencio. Ese maldito silencio volvía a formarse entre nosotros, pero ésta vez no era algo incómodo, cómo describirlo… ¿Acogedor?

-Claro, no tenía pensado simplemente irme, ¿Por qué crees que te acompañé hasta aquí?- Desvió la mirada al decirme eso, esa seguramente era su forma de lidiar con la vergüenza, era, a mi parecer, algo tierno, por lo que me permití soltar una corta risa -¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, no es nada- Me sentía feliz –Entonces, ¿cuándo volveré a verte?-

-¿Cómo que cuándo? Es obvio que vendré mañana a buscarte- Y lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no parecíamos habernos conocido recién esa misma tarde – ¿A qué hora estás libre?-

-Hmm…- Pues, eso era difícil decirlo, mi adorado entrenador tiene un serio problema con no poder cumplir con los horarios impuestos, el entrenamiento debía acabar a las cuatro de la tarde –No sabría decirte…-

-Pero, ¿a qué hora más o menos? Algo… Aproximado-

-A las cuatro…- "Cuando el entrenador Lowan anda de buenas y regalando elogios por donde vaya, salimos a esa hora" Me faltó agregar- Oh, pero, no te conviene venir a esa hora, es mejor que vengas cerca de las seis-

-Estaré aquí a las cuatro entonces-

-Oye, espera… Como dije, es mejor que vengas cerca de las seis, no me gustaría dejarte esperando dos horas- ¡Eso acabaría con el orgullo de todo hombre!

-Y yo te digo que estaré aquí a las cuatro- Que testaruda.

En un largo y sonoro suspiro solté todo el aire de mis pulmones resignado a lo que ella quería, no me sentía capaz de ganarle en alguna conversación y apenas y llevábamos una tarde de conocidos.

-Como quieras-

-De acuerdo, entonces… Hasta mañana-

-Ok, good night-

|K|

Y ahora estoy aquí dentro de mi cuarto en el instituto, tirado sobre mi cama con la vista fija en el techo como si eso fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en mis no tan largos 18 años, bueno, ya casi cumplo 19, de todas formas, me acabo de dar cuenta de un hecho realmente importante, o al menos para mí lo es.

"_Desde que conocí a esa chica, los pensamientos dentro de mi mente ya no pertenecen a Haru"_

Sentí algo de miedo al percatarme de eso, quizá ahora que lo sabía volvería a pensar en él. Me di miles de vueltas en mi cama, cambiando de posición constantemente, esperando a que esos pensamientos en los que él aparecía volvieran a inundarme, pero jamás llegaron. Me sorprendí al momento de cerrar mis ojos y verla a ella, ver a Cloe, verme junto a ella observando esas flores que tanto le gustan.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-

Ahora otra persona se apoderaba de mi mente, ahora esa otra persona lograba llenarme por completo, haciéndome sentir feliz. Ella me sacaba sonrisas, él me sacaba lágrimas; ella me llenaba de calidez, él solo me dio palabras frías cual glaciar; ella me quería a su lado, él me había rechazado. ¿Debía ser un erudito para entender a cuál de ellos preferir? Seguro tú ya te diste cuenta, y créeme, yo también.

_Soy un tiburón, el depredador más temido en la vasta extensión de los mares_

_pero a pesar de eso, no puedo romper la red en la que estoy atrapado_

_No mientras esté sólo_

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo- Esta vez sentía que era correcto –Dejar que ella entre en mi vida...- Porque ella sería la primera a la que abro estas puertas a mi mundo –No me parece tan mala idea- Sonreí, la notoria curva que se formó en mis labios era completa y totalmente sincera, reflejaba lo que había en estos momentos en lo más profundo de mi corazón y que, lentamente, comenzaba a crecer, ahuyentando todo ese dolor que traje conmigo desde Japón.

_Pero no estoy sólo_

_Ya no volveré a estarlo_

_Volveré a reinar en estas inmensas aguas_

_Estas aguas que me pertenecen, sólo a mí, y no a alguien más_

Suspiré, ese día me lo había pasado suspirando por varias razones, y no me molestaba.

-Con que una amiga… Jajá… Jajajaja…- Cerré mis ojos y esta vez sin miedo de tener pesadillas, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Y con eso hemos terminado con el segundo capítulo :3<p>

Ahora mis precioso review 3

**Gou-chan: **¡Dioh mioh! ¡¿Quieres que Haru sufra?! Por más que haya hecho sufrir a mi querido Rin me duele en el alma hacerlo sufrir a él, pero lo tendré en mente. Mientras más angst mejor (?)

**tally: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto, haré sufrir mucho, peor demasiado a Rin, así que ten piedad conmigo ;-;

**MisakiUchiha17: **Oye pero, a ti te amo completa y totalmente, fuiste mi primer y hermoso review 3 Que bueno que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir, aunque yo no lo veo nada de especial... En fin, compartimos algo: Un amor obsesivo, enorme y exageradamente loco hacia cierto pelirrojo con complejo (y dientes) de tiburoncín~ En fin, aquí tienes tu conty y espero que te haya gustado :)

Si quieren que continúe escribiendo, desean más drama y corazones rotos, o quizá algo de fluff por aquí o por haya, quieren dar una opinión/idea/crítica, o simplemente conversar del clima (?), estaré muy feliz de leer sus review, no necesitan cuenta para dejar uno, vamos, no se hagan los malotes (/°n°)/

Por cierto, no tardé tanto en publicar este segundo capítulo porque me sentía inspirada (?) Y... ando de vacaciones .-./

No se emociones mucho, porque no creo poder mantener este ritmo de actualizaciones, pero tampoco pienso tardarme un mes entero sin siquiera darles señales de vida xD

Eso, nos leemos~


End file.
